Peach and Daisy Vs Michael jackson My version
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: Incase you ask why i wrought this I WAS BORED! anyway i saw this video called "Peach and Daisy Vs Michael jackson". So i made up my own version of it. If this sound interesting to you get outta here! rated t for language!


**Hi people! :3 **

**It's me CrazyInsaneGamer and this is something i just felt like posting a new story (Again not really a story). I watched and LOVED this video called Peach and Daisy Vs. Micheal jackson and then i made up something. So just read it and if you don't like get outta here!**

**Peach and Daisy Vs. Michael jackson (My version) (Btw this is not to be taken seriously)**

Peach and Daisy walked into mario's house and stopped in front of baby's cribs. "Mario! get your butt in here!" Peach yelled. Mario walked in and said, "What? can't you you see i'm trying to look at porn here!". Peach and Daisy stared at him. "Oooookay anyway me and daisy are going to take the kids for a walk" Peach said. Mario stared at her. "Your not trying to find someone new are you?" He asked.

"Maybeeee"

"Whatever, just don't kidnapped I really don't wanna save you again"

Mario walked outta the room. Peach and Daisy glanced at eachother.

"He likes to look at porn doesn't he?" Daisy asked

"Yeah he's a perv"

They walked outside pushing the baby's strollers. "Soooooo how are you and luigi doing?" Peach asked.

"Oh good, i guess," Daisy paused, "Accept for the fact that he locked himself in the closet because he thinks king boo is still after him" **(Note from the Author: I wrote this out and that part was not in it, sooooooo yeah just continue reading)**

"Wait can't boos go through walls and doors?"

"Yeah, but luigi doesn't know that"

"oh, okay then"

Suddenly the bush near them starting rustling.

"What the hell was that?" Peach asked.

They glanced at the bush and then suddenly Micheal jackson jumped out from the bush. They stared awkwardly at him. "Who the hell are you?" Peach asked.

"I'm Micheal jackson, don't you know who i am? I'm fricken famous!"

"Haven't heard of you"

He stared at them. "Ummmm this is awkward" Daisy said.

"Ooooh you have little boys!," He was staring at them he suddenly grabbed the kids and left on a rainbow like thingy. **(Lol i coudn't think of anything else to put there :D)**

They stood there in awkward silence. "What the F**k? He just took our kids!" Peach yelled. Daisy only stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Do you know how wrong that sounded?"

Peach just stared at her. "Oh yeah i just realized that does sound wrong, but never mind let's go get the kids!"

"Don't we need weapons to do that?"

"Yeah, okay meet back here in an hour with your eqiupment"

**An hour later**

Daisy walked into the field holding a tennis racket **(Lol a tennis racket!) **"Hey Peach i'm here!," Daisy looked around, "Umm...hello?". Suddenly epic music staring playing in the backround. Daisy turned around to see peach slowly walking toward her holding a bunch of guns. When she got over to daisy the track stopped playing and she glanced at her.

"Seriously? I told you to bring your best equipment, not a stupid tennis racket!"

"I would of brought better equipment, but luigi took all my weapons"

"Why?"

"He said he wanted to use them incase king boo came for him"

"He's not the sharpest is he?"

"No he's not"

They walked onto the map and looked around. "This map is long! this could take forever" Daisy whined.

"Screw it! let's just skip through it all"

"Okay"

They walked across the board and into the castle.

Inside the castle Micheal was trying to get the kids to stop crying. "Oh come on! please stop crying! i just wanted to have a sleepover! I mean i've never been invited to one and everyone called me gay and said i sounded like a freaking girl when i sang! All i want is just one sleepover!". **(Like i said before this is not to be taken seriously, i don't actually think he's gay, but i do think justin beiber is gay! :3)**

There was a knock on the door and it somehow opened by itself to reveil daisy behind it. "Give me the D*** kids back!" She yelled. "Oh come on! why did you have to show up? This is my first f***ing sleepover and your ruining it! and wait a minute! weren't there two of you?" He said. "Yeah, but peach wanted to make an epic entrance" Daisy responded.

"And when is that?"

"About now"

Suddenly peach came flying in through the window and landed on daisy. "You give me our D*** kids back!," Peach paused, "And Omg wasn't that epic!". "Yes it sure was, but there's one problem GET OFF ME!," She got off her, "And Btw that still sounded wrong". **(Btw if your wondering what the wrong part was it was when peach said "Give us ****Our**** d*** kids, You'll get it)**

"D*mmit! you ruined it! you ruined my first f***ing sleepover! now i'm gonna have to kill you! or i could just take the kids to a magical place where you guys will never find us, yeah i'll go with that".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Peach jumped toward Micheal in slowmo.

He just stood there as she came at him in slowmo. "Uh...anyday now" He said. She wasn't even close to getting to him. "Never mind Screw you!" He said throwing his hat at her, which sent her flying out the window.

Daisy glanced at him before saying. "Maybe i should told her that slowmo is never good". "Yeah next time you might wanna do that". "Anyway i guess it's my turn and i know just what to do" She said.

"What? A dance off?"

"No with a pokemon battle!"

"A what? this isn't a f***ing pokemon game!"

"Deal with it!"

"Fine"

(Pokemon battle music playing)

daisy grabbed a random pokeball out of her pocket and threw it. " I choose luigi!" She said. Luigi randomly popped up and looked around in shock. "Wait! how the f*** did i get here? i was just in the closet!".

"Uh...Anyway i choose a little boy!" A little boy apeared in front of Luigi\

"Really a little boy?"

"Yeah, come on i like little boys!" **(Not to be taken seriously!)**

"Uh...okay then anyway attack!"

Just as they were both about to attack Mario walked through. "What the Hell? Really mario! Really?" Daisy yelled. Peach walked in a few seconds after. "I had a feeling this was gonna happen" He said. "How the hell would you know?" Peach asked. "You didn't come back so i came to look for you" He responded.

"D*mmit! We were so close! why can't the princesses have any of the glory? we're awesome and we deserve it way more then you!" Peach yelled. "Hey! doesn't luigi deserve any!" Luigi blurted out. "Stay out of this!" Peach and mario yelled. Luigi, Daisy and Michael backed away. "You know what i hate you! I never wanna see you again" Peach said walking away angrely. "FINE BY ME!" Mario yelled also walking away.

Luigi, Daisy and Micheal just glanced at eachother. "Well looks like mario has more time to read porno" Luigi said. "Soooooo Daisy...you wanna..." Michael started. "Stay away from my girl!" Luigi yelled. "Okay sorry" He backed away. Daisy grabbed the kids and walked out. "Uh...i'm gonna leave now" Luigi said. Suddenly king boo apeared.

"I told you I'd come for you" He said. Luigi stood there horrified before running away screaming like a sissy girl. The ghost chased him outside and left michael alone. "I hate my F***ing life"

The end

**Okay so that's it. normally i wouldn't censor out the swear words, but i decided to do that just for this fic. Anyway read and review unless you don't like it! Peace out ppl! :D**


End file.
